Sealed Forever
by emmanu888
Summary: Now this fanfic contains some fetish like latex fetish, and is inspired from RP i had in the past few months with my friend Amie, don't hate, flame or spam me asking me to do a sequel, those will be ignored, anyway just enjoy that fanfic :)


Sealed Forever

My name ? Creepie Creecher, after countless years working on a project i was able to build a space rocket and a space suit, it was always a dream of mine to go in space, be in zero gravity, explore other planets, one planet however i never planned to land on it, i had to crash land on a planet with latex lovers aliens on it because my rocket was damaged due to a asteroid shower, it all happened while i was sleeping, i had no choice but to crash land there and maybe have someone repair my rocket, but one thing i never knew, is that those aliens took girls away as they crash landed on there planet, unfortunatly i wasn't lucky that day. As i got out of my rocket, aliens were waiting for me, i didn't even got the time to tell them i come in peace that they took me to there king. To my horror the king decided they would seal me in latex forever, they stripped me from my space suit before encasing me in a tube of jelly first. I couldn't see anything at all in the tube, i was completely naked on the verge of suffocating because i couldn't breath in the jelly. When they got me out they told me i would never be able to go back on Earth, i begged them to let me go, i even cried, but to no avail, the king already decided i would never go back on Earth, for me it meant i would never see my friends, my husband Skipper, everyone that i knew, i would never see them again. The first part was a bit brutal, they required all the sealed girls to smoke, they forced me to smoke. I just couldn't believe it, i wasn't a smoker before but because of them i became one. The second part i was took to a room with vacbed in it, they shoved me into one and before i could fight back, i was sealed in a vacbed, oddly enough even though i was completely sealed in it, i could still breath normally. The king explained to me that they were oxygenated and i was happy to hear that, i could've suffocated because i was completely sealed in it. The third part was they colored the vacbed purple because they knew i loved purple, somehow even though i was completely submergered in the purple paint, i could still see what was happening. The king explained that it was a special paint, no one can see me but i can see everything, i begged him to be in transparent purple, and he agreed, they unsealed me from my purple vacbed to seal me in a transparent purple one. I was really happy because everyone would see me, and i would see everything as well. The final step was exposing me in a museum where aliens would see me and potentially buy me, they could also rent me as well, which meant they could play with me and potentially penetrate me. The king told me that if i had to be pregnant i would be transferred in an encasement catsuit for the pregnancy, years passed and i was still in that museum, people commenting on how my body was beautiful, i blushed everytime it happened, of course i knew that when the museum was closed that meant we had to smoke all night, at the last minute it was a great surprise to see my husband Skipper come in the museum to buy me. Of course the king gave him a device he could use to unseal me, but since i was too comfy he never used it. That's right i never got unsealed from my vacbed, the king also stopped my husband aging process, the vacbed had already stopped my aging process. I was thrilled to know we would be adults til the end of the world, im also hanging on the living room wall like a picture frame, its enjoyable. The vacbed also preserved my body which meant i could go at the bottom of our pool and feel the water and the pressure at 15 ft, which made the latex comfier because it was hugging me. I never got out of my vacbed ever. That is until my oxygen supply had depleted, i slowly suffocated before death got me, but i never died, the vacbed preserved me and i was still alive inside my vacbed, but it didn't last long, 3 days after i wasn't able to breath anymore and thus i slowly suffocated again, i was dead sealed in latex, or so i thought. The king said to my husband that i had to be dead for at least 100 years before they could unseal me, 100 years passed and i was unsealed before being sealed in an encasement catsuit with unlimited oxygen supply, the king told us that i didn't had to be sealed in a vacbed anymore but that i could be sealed if i wanted to. I happily agreed to be sealed in my vacbed again, thus i was sealed forever again. But this time i could seal myself in it, and unseal it, but i never used that feature because i wanted to be sealed in latex forever even if i had the encasement catsuit, i love not being able to move my arms and legs but sometime dream i could move again, i unsealed myself from the vacbed knowing i was still sealed in an encasement catsuit. Of course i was still smoking because i couldn't stop smoking at all, but im still sealed in latex forever. The king even upgraded my catsuit so i could be a latex mermaid, and thanks to my husband he built me an aquarium in which i swim everyday in it, still sealed in latex but i can move around. Im still Creepie Creecher, but now you can call me Creepie Creecher the Latex Mermaid, or Creepie Creecher the girl sealed in latex forever, but i love being called a Latex Mermaid more.


End file.
